Golden Voyages
| reprinted = | type = Accessory/adventure | realm year = 1367 DR | binding = Boxed set | pages = 32-page book 5 12-page books tri-fold cardstock screen 4 monster pages fold-out map | isbn10 = | isbn13 = | series = ALQ | preceded_by = | followed_by = Assassin Mountain }} Contents Home Port: Wherein the Tale Begins A 32-page book. Includes an outline of the Golden Voyages campaign, the framing story encounters (beginning in the Pearl Cities), descriptions of the possible Great Treasure (the object of the adventure), expanded rules on ships and sailing, and background on the ways of Zakharan sailors. The last part of this booklet contains additional rules and background. Artifacts ; Appearing : Blade of Mastery • Book of Lore • The Crab God's Shell • Earring of Prince Mamoon • Judgment of Abd Hikmat • Oracle of the Hakima • Seal of Fate • Spear of the Wandering Legion • Umar al-Rubban's Suwar • Voice of the Great Lion Characters ; Appearing : Diyab al-Jaradi • Fayiz • Husam Ibn Aasim al-Zalim • Kerim • Mauj • Sultan Yusef bin Ahamad al-Wadi ; Referenced only : Khalid al-Zayir Crew positions ; Appearing : Bahriyin • Nakhuda • Rubban • Rubbaniyah Events ; Appearing : Festival of the Pearl Items ; Appearing : Compass • Cross staff • Daftar • Kamal • Rahmani Locations ; Regions : Afyal • Crowded Sea • Golden Gulf • Pearl Coast ; Settlements : Gana • Huzuz • Ibn Mutamin • Jumlat • Tajar Monsters ; Referenced only : Marid • Reef giant Ships ; Appearing : Baghla • Barijah • Boom (ship) • Sambuk • Zaruq ; Referenced only : Dhow Spells ; Referenced only : Geas • Magic missile • Sundazzle • Wall of fire The Crowded Sea: al-Sartan A 16-page booklet. Describes the islands that form Jazayir al-Sartan. It includes descriptions of topography, tribes, and The Great and Dread God, an adventure set in these islands. The Crowded Sea: Nada al-Hazan A 16-page booklet. Covers the Nada al-Hazan (Strait of Sorrow) chain, including the trading port of Bandar al-Sa'adat. Two adventures, A Night in Town and The Isle of Sadness, are set in these islands. The Crowded Sea: The Djinni's Claws A 16-page booklet. Details the deadly archipelago known as the Djinni's Claws. Several small adventures, Servitude, Broken Talons, and Shark Food are set in these islands. The Crowded Sea: The Steaming Isles A 16-page booklet about the fog-shrouded and volcanic Steaming Isles, and the perils and treasures found there. Praise be the Loregiver is set on these islands. Map booklet A 16-page booklet containing maps used in the adventures, useful DM aids, deck plans, and player handouts for Golden Voyages. Monstrous Compendium Pages Monsters Coelenite • Ogrima • Sartani Appendix Notes External links *Dungeon Masters Guild product page References Category:Al-Qadim adventures Category:Crowded Sea adventures Category:Zakhara adventures Category:2nd edition adventures Category:Adventures Category:Al-Qadim sourcebooks Category:Crowded Sea sourcebooks Category:Zakhara sourcebooks Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:ALQ series Category:Works by David Cook Category:Published in 1992 Category:Boxed sets Category:Books